A Demon In Hedgehog's Skin
by Demon0fAnime
Summary: After Rin reveals to his classmates that he is the son of Satan they keep their distance from him and Rin undergoes serious training to keep his flames in check. But when a fire spread in Downtown True Cross happens and the flames are not orange, but instead blue. Will Rin ever be redeemed as a friend to his fellow classmates again? Or will he make a new friend instead?
1. Unknown Flames

_**Yea, I know I said on my poll for you guys to choose a new story to be put up, but that was for my Sonic fics not crossovers. Anyways, I've been watching the Anime of Blue Exorcist and reading the Manga lately, so I'm in the mood to do a crossover with them. This crossover will take place neither during the Anime nor the Manga series because I thought it'd be confusing as the Manga is still going and the Anime is finished and yea. I decided it should start after the episode/chapter 'Act Of Kindness', just after Rin's trial but my own take on it. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Unknown Flames

In a large gym-like room, a teenage boy with dark blue hair and a brown tail poking out from the top of his long black pants and under his white shirt was sitting on the floor. He was staring, fixated at the candles in front of him. His face was scrunched up in concentration to try and light the two on the end. He saw a flicker of blue fire and his eyes widened and then the whole set of candles was set on fire.

The boy grabbed his head in frustration and cried out in anger, "GAAAAHHHH! Why Can't I Get it Right!"

A woman with reddy-pink hair with blond tips on the fringe and ends of her hair was wearing an open jacket with pink bra and pink tattoos on her stomach and chest. The woman pursed her lips as she grabbed a fire extinguisher. "You're not going to get it right if you continue thinking you can't do it, Rin."

Rin turned to woman with a frown and grabbed the fire extinguisher from her once she was in front of him. "Don't you think I know that?" He turned the knob and pointed the hose at the candles. Once the flames were out he turned the knob back and sighed, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "I need another set. Dammit … it feels like I'm never gonna get this right."

The woman shook her head at Rin and took the fire extinguisher from him and put it back beside a bench. "That's the kind of attitude that will make you be controlled by those flames."

Rin groaned and face-palmed as he leaned forward. "I know that, Shura. I'm just … trying my hardest and for what … everyone hates me."

Shura shook her head at Rin and frowned at him. "Rin, they may hate you, but that still doesn't mean you shouldn't try and control those flames to protect them."

Rin looked at Shura from the corner of his eye and smiled, slightly. "You're right." He put his arms behind his head. "I can't keep moping about like this. The guys will come around, you'll see."

Shura tilted her head forward, looking at Rin with a bit of sympathy. _He doesn't even realise that because of his stupidity they may not. _Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up and answered it. "Hello, Shura Kirigakure here."

"_Hello, Shura, its Yukio Okumura. A massive fire was spread through Downtown True Cross. I've only just arrived, but I found out that the flames were … blue_," another teenager, but with brown hair and glasses, wearing a black suit replied.

Shura widened her eyes and looked over at Rin; who stared back at her with a tilted head. "But … how? Rin has been here the whole time?"

"_I don't know. Unless it's someone else with the ability to summon blue flames…_"

"I'm coming over! Don't you dare move scaredy-cat!"

"_B...But what about, Rin!?_" Yukio asked, sounding panicked.

"I'll bring him with me. What's a little harm in that?" Shura told Yukio, calmly.

She heard a sigh on the other end. "_Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble while we're down there_."

Shura nodded at this. "I'll keep a close eye on him." Shura hung up and turned to Rin; who was staring at her in confusion with both his brows raised. "Good news, kid, you're coming on this mission with me."

Rin jumped into the air and threw his fist up high. "OH YEA!"

Shura pursed her lips as she watched the demon teen. "But…" He looked at her. 'Buts' always meant something bad for him. "The reason I have to bring you with me is because I can't leave you here alone and…" Her eyes narrowed and Rin didn't like where this was going. "…somehow there was a fire spread Downtown of blue flames, so you have to be careful."

Rin widened his eyes and blinked before he opened his mouth, "H…How's that even possible! I've been here the whole the time! I'm the only one with that ability!" Rin pointed at himself, confusion written on his face.

Shura put her hands on her hips. "Yes, but that is unless there is actually someone else … with the ability to summon blue flames." Shura gritted her teeth and spoke again. "Unless … they don't know about this ability and this fire spread was something they didn't mean."

Rin kept his finger pointed at himself and nodded. "Like when I unintentionally lose control of my flames."

Shura nodded, turned around and began to head for the door, "Let's go." Rin nodded and began to follow her. A thought then accured to Rin as he followed Shura to the door.

_What if it's Satan..._

ADIHS

Yukio stood in the middle of a road and looked around the street. It was blocked off so civilians couldn't come in and get burnt by the flames. He looked at his watch and tapped his foot. He still couldn't believe Shura was bringing Rin along. Some people in the True Cross Order that know Rin's secret could accuse that it was him. He knew it wasn't as Shura had been with his brother the whole time this had happened. Therefore he was innocent in this matter.

"Hey, four eyes!" Yukio turned to see Rin and Shura running towards him. "Shura told me about what happened here." He put a hand to his head and looked around. "Man, whoever did this went all out."

Yukio nodded at his brother's exclamation. "He did … as you say it 'went all out'."

Shura walked up to Yukio and pointed up ahead. "Has anyone gone further in yet?"

Yukio shook his head at her question. "No, from what I know of. They saw the flames were too powerful down there earlier, but it looks fine now."

Rin walked past Yukio and looked into the distance and shrugged. "There's nothing out there, but a look would give us a clear shot at finding out what did this."

Yukio looked at Rin in shock. "Rin, we were told not to go down."

Rin turned to Yukio and stared at him with wide eyes. "That was _before_ … it looks fine now."

Yukio groaned and rubbed his eyes from under his glasses. "I can't believe I'm actually thinking of considering this." Rin smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. "But if anything happens down there … we leave."

Rin frowned and pouted, shoulder slouching. "Yes, Mother…"

Yukio threw his hand to his face and pointed into the distance down the street. "Let's just get going." Yukio walked past Rin as he grinned, showing his fangs.

Shura pushed Rin from the back and he looked at her in shock. "Just get going. I wanna get this done so I can get home."

Rin frowned at this. "And do what? Drink beer?"

Shura frowned and kicked his heels, "Just keep moving. You wanna know what's down there! Get your ass in gear!"

Rin groaned and began to walk down the road, "Fine, I'm goin'."

They walked by many flaming houses and Rin looked at them all with wide, terrified eyes, seeing that they were in fact … blue flames eating away at the buildings.

_Is … this what will happen … if I lose control of myself. I burn everything in my way? _Rin thought as he looked down at his feet.

"Rin, Shura! Over here!" Yukio called. Rin looked up and saw Yukio a ways away from them on his knees and in front of him was a small blue creature. Rin ran over to where Yukio was with Shura following suit. Once they got to where he was they saw what was lying on the ground. "It's definitely an animal of some kind, looks similar to a hedgehog. Its size and colour for hedgehog is … abnormal." Yukio looked around at the blue flames and then at the passed out hedgehog. "Did this hedgehog … do all this?"

Rin's eyes widened at his brother's words as he stared down at the hedgehog. _H…How can that … hedgehog … do this much damage?_

* * *

**_First chapter done for my third crossover! Anyways, if you can tell I watched the English Dub of this Anime and basically ALL Anime I watch. Don't get up me for my opinion, but when I read subtitles my attention is on them not on what is happening in the show. With the English Dub I can understand perfectly what is happening and don't need to worry about subtitles. Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_VFMH OUT!_**

**_P.S If I don't get at least 3-5 reviews on this story per chap I won't update, because that tells me that no one likes it. XC_**

**_P.S.S I've still got assignments, but I'll try and work on a new chap for my previous stories at some point. School and writers block ... they both hate me. Just kidding, just the writers block! XD_**


	2. Blamed

Chapter 2

Blamed

Rin stared in shock at the hedgehog that lay unconscious on the ground. He couldn't figure it out. How on Assiah could this hedgehog create blue flames like him? He shook it off and looked at Yukio; who was still looking at the hedgehog as well.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get this little guy to safety," Rin told them as he pointed at the hedgehog and then in the direction of the Academy.

Yukio looked at his brother, widening his eyes and stood up from his position on the ground and stared at him in shock. "Rin, are you crazy? We can't take this hedgehog back to the Academy. What if it did do this then what if it destroys the school?"

Rin glared at Yukio after he said that and folded his arms. "Oh! So, saying that it could burst into flames any minute now could mean that I could too!"

Yukio shook his head as a short sigh escaped from his mouth, "That's not what I meant."

Rin huffed and looked back at the hedgehog. "Whatever. I know I may not have any authority while here, but at least let me state my opinion. I should at least be allowed that."

Yukio looked down thinking about it and nodded. "Yes, I guess you should. Everyone should be inclined to their own opinion…" Yukio looked back up at his brother. "…even you, Rin."

Rin smiled at Yukio, "Thanks, Yukio." He looked back at the hedgehog with concern in his blue eyes. "The reason I think we should take it back to the academy is because it looks hurt and even if it did do this I don't think it did it on purpose with it being passed out like that."

Shura nodded at Rin's opinion and looked at Yukio. "I think we should take it back with us and get it back to full health until it is possibly able of leaving."

Rin nodded at Shura and looked at Yukio for the deciding vote. Yukio looked at the two and then back at the hedgehog and sighed. "Fine, we'll take it back."

"YES!" Rin yelled in victory and went over to the hedgehog, picking it up and walking back the way they came to True Cross Academy.

ADIHS

Once the three arrived back at True Cross Academy, Yukio left the two to head to his 'Cram School' class while Shura led a hesitant Rin to the hospital ward. He knew that one of his fellow cram school students was in there. He worried how he would react to him with an unconscious hedgehog in his hands.

Once they got to the ward, Shura opened the door for Rin and walked into the room. He kept his eyes off the bed at the end; where a bald boy with glasses and a bandage surrounding his left arm sat, but froze when he saw Rin.

Rin put the hedgehog down in the bed beside the boy and then turned to look at the boy with a small smile on his face as well as concern in his eyes. "How are feeling, Konekomaru?"

Konekomaru stared at Rin and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. He looked away from Rin and looked down at the covers of his bed. "I'm fine."

Rin's smile vanished and he looked down. "Oh, well … I hope you get better soon." Rin said, smiling at him a little after that. Konekomaru looked at Rin and widened his eyes when he saw his fangs. He looked away again and Rin sighed. "Well … see ya…"

As Rin was about to leave with Shura waiting at the door; it burst open, revealing another boy with brown hair with a blonde stripe going down the middle and brown eyes wearing a white shirt, black jacket, red and black striped tie and black pants. He was followed by another boy with pink hair and brown eyes wearing the same thing the other boy was wearing.

"Suguro! Shima! What are you doing here?" Rin asked, quite confused at their sudden appearance since their class was meant to already starting.

Suguro walked up to Rin, his brown eyes glaring at Rin's blue ones. "What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing here, Okumura?"

Shima looked between the two, knowing a fight was about to break out and knew it wouldn't be good if that happened, especially here. Shima grabbed Suguro's shoulder and he looked at Shima with a glare. "Bon … how about we … calm down for a minute or two?" Shima asked, nervous, knowing Suguro may not take that into account after what has happened lately.

"Like hell I will!" Suguro turned back to Rin with that same glare still on his face. "Not after what _he's_ done! Didn't you hear about what happened downtown! A fire-spread of _blue flames_! And the only person we know that has the power to control blue fire is you, Okumura!"

Rin widened his eyes and pointed at himself. "You can't seriously be blaming this on me!" Before Rin could continue Suguro cut him off. "Who else would be able to cause a spread of fire that big not mention that it was _blue_!"

Rin stared at Suguro; for once he was speechless. He had no clue. The only clue they had was the hedgehog they had found, but he didn't believe that it could create a spread of blue flames that big to destroy half of downtown.

He looked at the hedgehog in worry and then looked back at Suguro as a thought hit him and a nervous smile spread across his face as he shrugged his shoulders. "Umm … Satan…"

That seemed to hit Suguro right in the centre as he ran at Rin and picked him up by his shirt collar. Rin looked down at Suguro with wide eyes as he watched his fist ready to make connect with his face. Konekomaru and Shima watched with wide eyes as Suguro picked Rin up, but the demon didn't retaliate.

Shura noticed things going from bad to worse and got off her position from the wall and walked over to the two before Suguro could punch Rin and put her hands between the two. "Alright, that's enough. Put the kid down, Suguro."

Suguro looked at Shura and grunted, before letting Rin go and he fell on the floor on his tail and he cried out in shock, rubbing his backside. He looked up at the glaring form of Suguro and sighed. "Geez, Suguro, I didn't mean it like that, man…"

"Don't … you … _dare … _mention that bastard's name … again…" Suguro growled out, before turning away from Rin and walked over to Konekomaru.

Rin watched him walk away and stood up. "I'm sorry, Suguro. I didn't realise saying his name made you that mad after … what happened." Rin looked down after he said that, feeling ashamed of himself.

Suguro looked back at Rin and huffed and sat down in a chair around Konekomaru's bed along with Shima. Rin sighed and began to walk out of the room with Shura when they heard a groan come from the bed beside Konekomaru. Rin walked up to the bed and Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru looked at what was on the bed and were surprised to see the hedgehog lying on the bed.

Once Rin was beside the bed he looked down at the stirring hedgehog and once it opened its eyes; Rin saw they were an amazing emerald green colour. The hedgehog looked up at Rin in confusion before asking, groggily, "W…Where am I?"

Rin was in shock at hearing it speak. The others around him also were surprised. They couldn't believe it. An animal that wasn't a familiar or any kind of demon … had spoken.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I was able to write this since I finished my Media, English and Math assignments, even though I've finished my Art one too we have another one that is halfway finished from last term (rolls eyes). So we gotta start that again. But since it's nearing holidays and I was in the mood to...(as well as writers block having a day off today)...I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. Don't expect me to update every day. I've got writers block remember. I also wanna enjoy my life and hang out with friends and not sit on my computer all day, typing. Please respect that.**_


	3. Awakening Questions

Chapter 3

Awakening Questions

Rin stared at the hedgehog in shock. It had spoken. A non-demon animal … had spoken. He was trying to wrap his mind around it. Whether he had just heard it's thoughts in his head or not, but looking back at the others he realised that they had heard it speak too.

He swallowed and turned back to the hedgehog. He didn't know how to respond. It was just staring at him with a frown; a confused frown. It really wanted to know where it was. "Umm…"

Shura sighed and walked up beside Rin, pushing him out of the way, causing a slight yelp to come from the demon teen at being pushed aside so suddenly. He glared at Shura and then looked back at the hedgehog in confusion with a hint of curiousness in his eyes.

"You're in the hospital ward of True Cross Academy," She told the hedgehog. "Before anything else I have a few questions for you."

The hedgehog blinked at this and then shrugged, "Well, I guess it was expected. What do you wanna know?"

Shura narrowed her eyes at its answer and asked her first question. "What are you exactly?"

The hedgehog blinked at this in confusion. "You don't know what I am?" He pointed at himself afterwards.

Rin shook his head at this accusation. "My brother said that you were a hedgehog, but looked too abnormal to be a normal one."

The hedgehog smirked at this and gave a thumbs up. "Well, you're brother is right about that. I _am_ a hedgehog. Sonic The Hedgehog as a matter of fact." Sonic looked around the room and got on his knees and looked behind him to see a window. He looked through it and his mouth opened wide in shock. "W…Whoa! What is this place! Some sort of palace! It's huge!"

Rin and Shima couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's exclamation. The hedgehog really had no idea about this place. Sonic turned around to look at the two and smiled. Suguro glared at Shima and elbowed him in the arm, equalling him to stop laughing and soon Rin stopped laughing altogether as well. Though a small smirk was still on the half-demon's face when he answered, "No, you're not in a palace." Rin chuckled a little more, trying to keep himself calm. A small glare from Shura made him stop.

Sonic blinked and scratched his head, confused. "Okay, if I'm not in a palace then where…" He was cut off by Shura replying to him. "You're in a school." She sounded serious and Sonic could tell. But a school being this big … he couldn't believe it.

His mouth fell open in shock at hearing this. "A…A school! How can a school be this big?" Sonic exclaimed, widening his eyes.

Shima chuckled at the hedgehog's exclamation once more, but as soon he started he stopped himself from anymore glares from Suguro. "It's because this is a private school," Shima told Sonic, deciding to be a part of the conversation.

Suguro glared at Shima, "Shima…"

Shima looked at Suguro with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders, "What? He wanted to know so I told him." Suguro growled and looked away and to the wall.

Sonic heard this and frowned, "A private school? Why am I here though?"

Shura decided to speak up then, "I thought you could tell us that yourself. We found you in the centre of Downtown True Cross…" Her eyes narrowed at him and he began to get uncomfortable with her glaring at him like that. "…with blue flames surrounding the buildings and you passed out. Why?"

Sonic stared in shock at her answer and looked at the sheets and clenched his hands together. "I…I can't answer that…"

Shura lifted a brow at his answer and decided to push on, "Why not?"

Sonic kept staring at the sheets and Rin could see … fear in the hedgehog's eyes unlike before. "Because I … just can't. I don't know who you people are … so telling you about my personal problems…" His eyelids lowered in worry for these people. "…wouldn't be the best thing."

Shura was about to say something else when Rin cut in before she could. "Shura cut the guy a break. Who knows what he's been through? We haven't even introduced ourselves and that's just outright rude."

Shura looked at Sonic and then back at Rin and sighed. "Fine then, introductions first and then questions after. We need to know how he's connected to the fire-spread," Shura told Rin.

Rin gritted his teeth and nodded, sighing. He looked at the hedgehog and smiled. "Hey…" Sonic looked up at Rin. "Sorry, about all that, but I never got to introduce myself. My name's Rin."

Rin held his hand out to the hedgehog and Sonic looked at it and smirked. "Heh, nice to meet ya, Rin."

Rin smiled and let go of Sonic's hand and pointed to Shura. "This is Shura, she's a teacher here." Sonic nodded and Rin pointed to the three at the other bed. "The guy with the glasses is Konekomaru, the pink haired guy is Shima and the grumpy one is Suguro."

Sonic snickered at the last one and Suguro looked at him, annoyed, "You got a problem?"

Sonic folded his arms, closed his eyes and smirked. "Nah, you just remind me of someone I know."

Suguro clenched his fists and Shima put a hand on his shoulder, "Easy, Bon."

Sonic opened his eyes as he looked back at Rin and Shura. "Any more questions you wanna ask?"

Shura nodded and cleared her throat before asking, "Where are you from?"

Sonic sighed and realised that question would be coming sooner or later. "I realised this when I looked out the window that I wasn't in my world."

Suguro and Rin looked at Sonic at that moment as well as everyone else's attention was caught. "Wait, you're world?"

Sonic nodded at this. A hand went to his head as he face-palmed. "This place looks like my world, but it's not. I've been on every inch of my world." Sonic saw the suspicious looks from Shura and Suguro and shrugged. "I'm an explorer that's what I do. You're world doesn't look like mine or … your planet anyway."

Rin frowned at this and decided to speak up. "What is your planet called?"

"Mobius," Sonic had given a one word answer. He looked around and realised no-one had heard of it. He sighed at this. "Look, if you don't believe me and think I'm crazy, let me be on my way so I can get home." He looked down at the sheets and gritted his teeth. "Or at least … find a way."

Rin looked at the hedgehog in concern as he stared at the bed sheets. Rin smiled and shook his head at Sonic. "I don't think you're crazy."

Sonic's ear twitched when he heard that and looked up at Rin and frowned, suspiciously, "Why?"

Rin shrugged his shoulders at the hedgehog's question. "Well here, in our world; if you say you're from another, here our world is called Assiah and it mirrors another world called Gehenna known as the demon world."

Sonic tilted his head after he heard that. "Demon world?" Then the hedgehog burst out laughing. "Demons! Ha ha ha!"

Suguro growled and stood up; fists clenched and shouted at the hedgehog, "You think this is funny! This isn't a laughing matter! Demons come into our world freely and attack us and the exorcists have to stop them! Konekomaru was hurt because of one powerful demon!"

Sonic stopped laughing halfway through Suguro's shouting and decided to listen and his ears bent back. "Gosh, I'm sorry. I never realised … it's just where I come from … demons don't exist."

Rin nodded in understanding and Suguro huffed and sat back down in his chair. "I get it. I never knew demons existed until four months ago."

Sonic leaned his back against the board of his bed and chuckled, "Though it's funny. There are no demons in my world yet we've got weird demi-gods that used to be good then turn evil or gods that are evil that live in the planet's core." Sonic looked at the group and chuckled again. "You probably think I'm crazy _now_."

Rin chuckled and shook his head at Sonic, "After what I've seen I'll believe anything."

Sonic looked at Rin and smiled at this, himself. "Yea, that is true."

Rin looked to Sonic as a small smile came to his face. _He may be from another world, but I feel like we may get along better than I have with any other human here at the academy._

* * *

**_I know its been awhile since I've updated this fic, but I didn't know what else to put into it. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately; working on my comic, enrolling in a TAFE, volunteer work, all that stuff. UGH! So, painful! And I've still got writers block with half of my stories! What. A. Pain._**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	4. Hallway Of Surprises

Chapter 4

Hallway Of Surprises

"So … Sonic, is it?" Rin asked, tilting his head slightly.

The blue hedgehog smirked and nodded. "That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

He could hear a light groan come from Suguro at the other bed. "Great, another ego-maniac."

Before Sonic could retort; Rin decided to break into the conversation before things got hectic, especially considering Sonic was new to this world. He didn't know anyone here or what was in this world. "Hey, how about I show you around the campus … if you're up to it?"

Sonic smirked and jumped off of the bed and landed in front of Rin with a thumbs up. "Don't worry! I heal fast!"

Rin stared at Sonic, shocked at his fast reflects and nodded as he quickly stuffed his tail under his shirt. Shura noticed this and frowned as she came up to Rin. "I'll tell Yukio about what's happened?" She then, looked at Sonic. "He'll probably want to question this hedgehog too."

Sonic folded his arms at being called 'this hedgehog' like some sort of animal. Then again … humans always saw him and his friends that way; even when they were on Mobius. Rin nodded and watched Shura leave and decided to lead Sonic out of the hospital room. He just wanted to get away from Suguro's angry gaze.

ADIHS

Rin and Sonic walked down the halls of the Cram School in True Cross Academy. Rin had already shown Sonic the training room, courtyard and his classroom. Sonic had seemed to like the courtyard and was a little interested in the training room to see how it all worked. As they walked down the hall; they saw someone walk towards them. It was Yukio.

Rin waved towards his brother with a goofy smile on his face. "Yukio!"

However, Yukio didn't return the greeting and walked straight up to the two and looked down at Sonic with anger and suspicion written on his face. Sonic couldn't tell what his eyes were saying as there was a glare on his glasses, but the hedgehog could tell they probably held the same expression as the rest of his face.

"Yukio, what…" Rin started, but Yukio interrupted him. "Shura told me about how this animal can speak." Yukio pushed his glassed up and Sonic saw … hatred in his eyes which made him shiver a little. "So, I'll be asking you my own questions regarding the fire."

Sonic swallowed and nodded at what Yukio said. "S…Sure. Go ahead."

Yukio stood upright, still glaring at Sonic which both Rin and Sonic didn't like. "What caused you to start the fire?"

Sonic bit his lip; wondering how he should answer. "I can't say."

Yukio's eye twitched and he frowned. "That's what Shura told me you said. Okay. Was it you that actually started the fire?"

Sonic took in a deep breath and let it out, looking down at his shoes. "I can't say…"

Yukio was beginning to lose his temper and he hardly lost his temper. He only ever did if he never got want he needed which would help his brother and the school. The information Sonic was hiding would help Rin yet this hedgehog wasn't helping either of them.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SAY!?" Yukio had had enough and let his anger out.

"Yukio! I'm sure he's got a good reason!" Rin tried to reason with his brother.

"Rin, you know as long as those blue flames downtown remain a mystery fingers will be pointed at you! Why are you siding with him!" Yukio shouted back.

Rin was taken aback by his brother's outburst, but … he knew that he was right. Rin looked at Sonic; knowing the hedgehog knew more that he led on.

"Sonic, can you…" Rin asked as softly as he could to try and coax him, but it only made the hedgehog shake his head. "I can't … say…"

Rin looked to his brother; who held a glare at Sonic. "We will find out what you're hiding, but until then … you cannot leave the grounds of this Academy until then."

Rin and Sonic stared at Yukio in shock. "What?" Sonic pointed a finger a Yukio with irritation in his eyes. "You can't order me around!"

Yukio shook his head at that. "No, I can't, but until we find out the truth behind that fire … you are required to stay here."

"Under who's orders? The police? Military? Who?!" Sonic shouted, now getting more annoyed he can't run around.

"_Mine!_" A loud '_POOF_' was heard and a man in a pink and white clown suit appeared standing on top of Rin. He had purple hair along with a goatee and lime green eyes. He wore a top hat of the same colour of his suit on top of his head to hide a long curl.

Sonic looked up with surprise at the man standing on top of Rin that had appeared out of nowhere. _Just like Shadow with Chaos Control … just who are these people?_

"I am Mephisto Pheles and I run this Academy," the man said, taking his hat off and bowing before putting it back on again.

"Can you get off me, you clown!?" Rin shouted at Mephisto.

Mephisto looked down at Rin with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, Mr Okumura, I didn't see you there," Mephisto said as he stepped off of Rin.

"Like hell you didn't!" Rin exclaimed, sitting up.

"Now, where was I?" Mephisto put a finger to his chin and stroked his goatee. "Ah! Yes. The reason to keep you here is just as Mr Okumura here said." Mephisto pointed at Yukio.

Sonic heard that they both had the same last name and he looked at them both. "They're brothers."

"Yes! Could you not tell?" Mephisto suddenly appeared in front of Sonic; surprising the hedgehog. "Though their actually twins, but they don't look much alike, do they?"

"I can hear you, you know!" Rin cried out, annoyed.

Mephisto smiled at the two as he back up beside Yukio. "Well, I hope your stay here will be splendid!" With that he disappeared in another '_POOF_' sound.

Rin stood up and cracked his back as he stared at where the director had been. "What a weirdo…"

Yukio looked back at Sonic with that same glare on his face. "Well, you heard him. You have to stay here."

"But he just runs a school! He's got no real authority over me!" Sonic exclaimed.

Yukio sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose again and this time what Sonic saw in his eyes was a hint of … sympathy. "It would be better if you stay here than left. If the True Cross Order found you … they'd probably kill you."

* * *

_**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. Please don't get up me about it ... life happens. I'm out of TAFE now and am working on finding a part-time job and during that time I'm doing volunteer work along with working on a Manga/comic as well as I've been hanging out with friends a lot. I also still have writers block on most of my stories. I just took the time to think about looking through some of them and ****TRYING ****to update something. The ones I find the hardest will be the recently updated ones, but I'll still try and do bits and pieces on them over time. Just don't rush me okay. I hate a rushed piece of work.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. Sorry, for the lame chapter name ... couldn't think of anything else.**_


End file.
